


All To Myself

by ItsAllAboutFreedom



Series: Sterek One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack, idk - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllAboutFreedom/pseuds/ItsAllAboutFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack doesn't know that Stiles and Derek are dating. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All To Myself (Part 1)

Stiles' POV

"I know you guys don't want my opinion on this but hear me out, okay?" I suggested as the pack was going through all the details they needed to know about another family of hunters that were most certainly coming to Beacon Hills.

"No."

I raised my eyebrows and scoffed. "Really Derek?" I looked at him and sighed. "You guys are only thinking about the fact that if they do come to town, that you're going to kill them." I told them.

Derek sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you saying, Stiles?"

"I'm just saying that there is a possibility that they won't come." I said.

"Yeah... but what if they do come?" Scott asked.

"Are you guys really that stupid?" I groaned. The pack looked at me with a glare. "Okay, shouldn't have said that." I muttered. "Anyway... Ever heard of a hunter going by the name Chris Argent?" I questioned. Realization hit them in the face, folks. "Why can't we like ask him about this and if they really are a threat then I'm sure Chris is going to tell them to piss of and stay away from his town." I told them. "I mean isn't there like a hunter code or something?" I asked them.

"I think he's right, Derek." Scott said. "I can ask Chris about this, if you want?" He suggested.

Derek's eyes narrowed me before he turned to Scott and nodded as a reply. Without hesitating, Scott took off. "We'll discuss this tomorrow if it's needed." He told the pack. "You guys can go home, just be careful." The pack nodded and said their goodbye's before leaving the loft, leaving Derek and I alone.

I turned towards him seeing him run his hands through his hair. "You don't need to worry about them, you know." I told him. "They're strong enough and you showed them stuff on how to protect themselves and others. I think they can handle a bunch of pathetic hunters." He nodded and made his way to the couch. He sat down and leaned against it. "You gotta believe in them, Derek." I said.

"I know that." He whispered. "I just don't want them to get hurt." He said. I sighed and walked towards him. I sat down next to him, keeping my gaze on him.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" I questioned. He shrugged and leaned his head back. "It wasn't your fault. It was Kate's. She did it and you didn't know. Nor will it be your fault if the p1ck gets hurt. And don't give me any of that 'I should've protected them' crap, 'cause you know that I'm not falling for that."

Derek chuckled and looked at me through his fluttered eyelashes. "Yeah.." He breathed. "Because you 'fall' for something entirely different." He smirked.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "You... are pure evil." I told him. I looked back up at him only to see that the smirk has turned in to a grin. I slightly smiled at him and shook my head.

He reached his hands out to me and grabbed me by the waist before pulling me in his lap. I grinned at him and straddled him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Are you sure?" He questioned. "Because I can recall you saying that I'm amazing." He said.

"You're weird." I told him. The fondness in my voice was there. And the smile wouldn't go away either.

"Well... what does that say about you? I mean, you're the one dating the weird guy, aren't you." He raised his eyebrow and pulled me closer.

"Yeah.. I am." I whispered. He smiled and looked me in the eyes. His beautiful green eyes always did a good job at getting me lost in them. They didn't fail this time either. I bit my lip as our foreheads touched. "And you really are amazing." I told him. I cupped his cheeks and softly put my lips on his. His grip on my waist tightened, like it always did when we kissed.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "Babe?" He whispered. I smiled at the nickname and hummed. "Why can't we tell the pack?" He questioned.

"We can if you want to." I said. "I just love having you all to myself for a bit." I smiled as he planted a peck on my neck. "And I just know that they won't leave us alone once we tell them. I know you won't like it when they start asking questions about it."

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I fucking love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I pecked his lips once more before standing up, only to be pulled back in his lap. "Babe.... I have to go. Dad will be wondering where I am." I told him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tightly so that I couldn't go away. "Please, just stay?" He begged. He snuggled closer to me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Please." He whispered.

I smiled and hummed. "Fine, I'll text dad." I said. He looked up and grinned me. "You're lucky that he already knows or else I would have to explain myself to him." I told him.

"You would've told him anyway." He mumbled. He pecked my lips before going back to cuddling me.

"You're very cuddly today." I chuckled.

"I'm tired and you happen to be very comfy." He sighed and nuzzled his face further.

That's what I love about him. He can be a mean ass person to whoever annoys him, he can scare people with just one glare and looks all tough and grumpy. Yet, he's this really sweet, loving, cuddly and adorable guy when no one is around.

"Well, if you're tired than we should go to bed." I told him, burying my face in his hair. He nodded. I chuckled as his grip on me didn't even loosen up just the slightest. "You're  
gonna have to let go of me, you know."

He groaned, finally letting go of me. I stood up from the couch and grabbed his hands, pulling him up from the couch as well. He sighed and wrapped his arm back around my waist before leading me towards his bed in the middle of his loft. He let go of me and stripped down to his boxers. He crawled in the bed, pulling the covers over him and waited for me. Once I was only in my boxers I lifted the covers up and snuggled close to him.

"I love you, Der." I whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, babe." He said.

I cuddled closer to him, breathing in his scent and closing my eyes.

My life couldn't get any better.


	2. All To Myself (Part 2)

Derek's POV

With everything that had happened with my family, Paige and Jennifer, I had never imagined that I would love someone and care for them and actually trust them. I never thought that I would feel comfortable enough to just hold them and listen to their steady heart beats. My hope in that, in finding someone who I could trust well enough to let them in, had been long gone.

Yet, Stiles made me feel different. He made me feel important. Like I was needed. He made me feel safe, even though I was the one that tried to keep him safe. And he was the one that made me loved.

The sneaky glances we shared when the pack was around. The subtle touches. The moments we had when we were alone at times like these. Watching him sleep as we were both lying in bed with our chests pressed to each other when he was all snuggled up on my chest. Admiring the way his face was buried in the crook of my neck, like he wanted to be as close to me as possible. Those were moments that I wanted to treasure.

I smiled as his arms tightened around my waist as I slowly ran my hand up and down his side. He pulled me closer to him and let out a sigh. I kissed the top of his head before I removed my hand from his side to let it tangle itself in his now long hair. I then got back to watching him as he kept sleeping like a rose.

"Stop staring at me, you creep." He muttered as he nudged his nose against my shoulder.

I kissed his forehead and sighed. "You're sleeping in my bed so I can do whatever the hell I want." I told him in a low and soft voice. "That includes admiring the way you always tend to cuddle closer to me whenever there is even the slightest movement." I told him.

"That's quite cute.... but still creepy." His eyes fluttered open and he blinked before he fully looked at me. He sighed and brought his hand up to my face, letting his finger caress my cheek. I leaned in his touch, loving the way his fingers were caressing my skin.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eyes and sighed. "I want to tell the pack." He told me.

My eyes widened at his statement. "What?" I questioned.

"Yeah.." He whispered. "I want to tell them." He said. He smiles at me and lets his hand travel down my arm before he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

I smiled and quickly pecked his lips. "I thought you wanted me all to yourself." I told him.

"I do." He told me. "But I also want to be able to show everyone how much you mean to me. I want them to see how happy we are." He said. "And I might be tired of not being able to touch you whenever the pack is here. Or kiss you."

I chuckled. "I knew you were going to say that." I started rubbing small circles on the back of his hand that was entwined with mine. "And I would absolutely love that." I told him. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, actually." I said in all honesty.

He frowned. "Then why didn't you say anything?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "Didn't think it was necessary." I said. "Plus, I was waiting for you to tell me when you were ready."

He leaned in and nuzzled his face against my cheek. My eyes fluttered close as I let him cuddle me again. "I wonder if they would believe me when I tell them how much you love to cuddle." He said in a hushed tone.

"Probably not." I told him.

He chuckled and softly pecked my cheek, letting his lips linger longer than it was needed. "Don't worry." He whispered, before looking me right in the eyes. "I'll prove it to them."

"Really?" I questioned. I raised my eyebrow as he smirked at me. He was up to something.

"Yes, really." He told me.

I shook my head and untangled myself from him before getting out of bed. I chuckled as he reached out for me.

"Noooo... come back." He pouted and reached out to grab my hand. I shook my head but leaned over his lying figure and kissed him on the lips. I smiled in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my neck. His hands were resting in my hair, running his fingers through it. I pulled away and smiled at him as he rested his forehead against mine.

I pecked his lips one more time. "I love you." I whispered. A smile appeared on his face as soon as I said those little but meaningful words.

"I love you too." He told me. He untangled his arms from around my neck but let his fingers linger on my cheeks.

I bit my lip, wanting to get back in bed and cuddle him but deciding against it. I went downstairs in just my boxers and entered the kitchen. I set some coffee for Stiles and myself before making some breakfast.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled when I felt a sleepy Stiles hug me from behind. "Scrambled eggs and bacon okay?" I asked him. He nodded and softly planted a kiss on my shoulder.

His arms tightened around my waist as I tried to grab some mugs. "Derek." Stiles groaned.

"What?" I chuckled as he just cuddled me. He pressed his face in the crook of my neck and pressed himself closer to me. "Babe." I sighed as he wouldn't let go of me. "Let go."

"No." He said as his face was still buried in the crook of my neck.

"Babe, the coffee is going to get cold." I told him. I heard him sigh, feeling his warm breath on my shoulder before he let go of me. I turned around to see him walking towards one of the stools at the counter before he sat down and looked at me with a pout on his face. I chuckled and turned back towards the food. When it was done I grabbed two plates and mugs. I filled the plates with the food before placing one in front of Stiles and the other next to him. I turned back around to grab the mugs and filled them with coffee.

Stiles was already eating when I sat down next to him.

Breakfast itself was quiet. It was a comfortable silence. Sometimes we would breafly look at each other and smile before going back to eating. Other times Stiles would sigh and kiss my cheek.

When we were both finished, we grabbed our plates and put them in the sink. I reached out to start the dishes but Stiles grabbed my arm and dragged me out the kitchen before pulling me towards the couch. He pushed me on the couch and sat down next to me. I smiled as he swang both his legs over my lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder amd let my other arm drop so that I could grab his hand in mine, entwining out fingers. "What's up with you today?" I asked him.

He looked up from where his head was rested ony shoulder and frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked me.

"You've never been this cuddly before." I told him.

He shrugged and lied his head back on my shoulder. "It's just been a while since we could spend so much time together and I guess I just want to hold you." He told me. I smiled and pecked the top of his head. He looked at me and leaned forward. Pressing his lips against mine in a soft and passionate kiss.

"Wow! What the hell guys?!"

We both pulled away and stared at Scott in shock. His eyes wide open and his jaw droppe. Lydia who stood right next to Scott had both her eyebrows raised with a look of shock on her face but also a look that showed of that she was impressed. Malia and Kira both had big smiles on their faces while Liam just looked quite uncomfortable.

"Suprise?" Stiled tried.

I looked at him and frowned in confusion. "I might have texted them while you were making breakfast." He told me with a blush on his face.

"Wait..." Scott started. "So you guys are like... a thing now?" He questioned.

"Well, most people call it a couple or relationship." Stiles told him.

"That is adorable!" Kira squaeled. Scott looked at her with a raised eyebrow causing her to roll her eyes. "What?" She asked. "Most girls find that cute." She said.

"Two guys kissing?" Scott asked.

"No... well, yeah. But she means a gay couple." Malia said.

Scott shook his head in disbelieve and turned back to us. "So how long?" He asked us.

I opened my mouth to reply but Stiles answered for me. "Five months, three weeks and two days." I bit my lip, trying to hold in my laughter as he smiled proudly at himself. He looked towars me amd frowned. "Are you seriously laughing at me right now?" He asked me. I nodded and recieved a smack against my chest. "Meanie." He whispered.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him in my lap. "I'm sorry, babe." I whispered.

"No you're not." He grumbled. He playfully glared at me but quickly kissed my cheek. He looked at me as he bit his lip.

"What?" I questioned as he kept looking at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shrugged. "Because I can." He told me.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"Well, I am your boyfriend...." He told me. "And as your boyfriend it is my duty to admire you every chance I get." He said as a matter of fact. His eyes were sparkling as he flashed me a grin.

I sighed and leaned forward, softly kissing his lips. "I love you." I whispered against his lips, only for him to hear.

He smiled, leaning his forehead against mine. "I love you too, my love." He whispered back.

A smile spread its way across my face as he said 'my love'. It was something that he called a few weeks after we started dating and when he saw that I liked it, he just kept calling me that. It was sweet.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me, Scott. I just want to let you know that even though it's really cute, you're not really alone in this room. Just a reminder."

Stiles groaned and pulled away from me to look at Scott with an annoyed look on his face. "I don't care that you guys are still here, okay?" He raised his eyebrow and somewhat glared at him.

"Dude, you've been spending way to much time with Derek." Scott said. "His grumpiness is rubbing of on you."

Stiles gave him an unimpressed look and sighed. "I am not as grumpy as Derek." He said. "Sorry, babe." He quickly whispered. I shrugged and kissed his cheek, showing him that I didn't care. "And for your information, I can kiss my boyfriend whenever the hell I want." He told Scott.

Scott smiled and nodded. "I know." He gently said. "Btw, I don't know if you guys realise, but you're both still in your boxers."

My eyes widened as I quickly looked down to realise that we were indeed in just our boxers. My face heated up, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Stiles shrugged, not seeming to care about that. "I don't really care." He said. "Besides, he looks sexy." He told them as he pointed at me.

Scott rolled his eyes and made his way towards the other couch. The rest of the pack soon followed, making themself comfortable.

The rest of the day was spend watching movies with the pack. Stiles and I had changed in our pj's and had cuddled up together on the couch with a blanket wrapped around us. It was nice. Being able to show affection towards Stiles while the pack was with us.

The pack also didn't seem to care when Stiles and I would share these little kisses. I don't know if it had something to do with me being the Alpha or them just accepting our relationship. Either way, I was glad that they didn't make such a huge deal out of it. That was something that I genually loved.

And maybe also the fact that I didn't have to hide my feelings for him. That I'm now able to touch him and kiss him whenever I want.

But who cares, right?


End file.
